dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Lore
The Beginning In the time when darkness made up the universe, a group of dragons were born out of chaos. But the dragons yearned for more beyond their own kind. The leader of the dragons, Morgath, used his great power to create the earth, forests, oceans, and sky. In turn, the other dragons used their power to create new races to roam the land. This newly created world is known as Auratia. It is a magnificent and beautiful land, worthy of the great and powerful dragons and their kin. The dragons lived peacefully on Auratia for many millennia, until darkness began to creep back into Morgath's thoughts. Morgath began having visions of a terrible dragon – The Devourer. Morgath called a meeting with his most trusted partners: the silver dragon, Lysaia, and the black dragon, Kronos. Morgath, aware of his own mortality, instilled his wisdom to Lysaia and his strength to Kronos before he died. The silver dragon Lysaia set out right away to share his new-found wisdom among the remaining dragons. He believed that knowledge would save them from The Devourer. But Kronos had a different idea – he planned to build an army. The black dragon created a new species called The Osira, the first humans. Kronos believed that strength in overwhelming numbers would save the dragons. Time continued to pass, and the black and silver dragons aged. While Lysaia did so nobly, Kronos attempted to regain his lost youth through nefarious means. When Lysaia discovered this, he confronted his old friend the black dragon. During this confrontation, Lysaia realized his old friend was becoming The Devourer, the monster Morgath had warned them both about! The silver dragon had no choice – he summoned the rest of the dragons to take down Kronos. Unable to completely destroy his friend, they locked him away in Chaugnar, the deepest part of Auratia. Many dragons gave up their lives to bind the black dragon to Chaugnar and ensure the safety of Auratia. Even though he believed he'd prevented Morgath's prophecy, Lysaia was deeply saddened by the loss of his companion, and he went into hiding. The rest of the dragons, relieved by his actions to save Auratia, came to refer to him as "The Guardian." The Dragon Wars Millenia passed and most of the dragons who knew the tale of Morgath's prophecy and the battle between Lysaia and Kronos were long deceased. A new generation of dragons began to build their own forces and territories. With no one to keep the balance, the dragons eventually began to fight amongst themselves for control. The most powerful of these, the flame dragon Methus, eventually began to invade the other dragons' territories. He had a thirst for power unlike any other, and was known to kill any who refused his advances for control. This became a problem for the Osira. Up until then, these humans had lived peacefully and free as tribal nomads. They had a unique relationship with dragons as they were able to communicate with and tame dragon-blood creatures. Methus despised the humans, and began killing any who wandered into his rapidly expanding territories. The Osira would not stand for this. They banded together with the remaining free dragons to stage an assault against Methus and his tyranny. Such an epic battle awoke the slumbering Guardian. Lysaia came to try to settle the dispute diplomatically, but was enraged by the flame dragon's arrogance. Lysaia, bound by his honor, refused to kill his fellow dragon, and Methus escaped. The Guardian returned to his solitude, and Methus began amassing an even greater army. This army wreaked havoc upon the population, and any that opposed Methus and his army suffered heavy casualties. The battles tore apart the land of Auratia, changing its very form. Even this was not enough for the flame dragon, though. He wanted revenge against Lysaia. Having heard of ancient stories about a powerful black dragon, he went in search of Chaugnar. It is there that he found Kronos, who had spent the years imprisoned plotting his revenge. The black dragon falsely promised Methus ultimate power in exchange for his freedom. Methus believed him, and released the black dragon. After being freed from his prison, Kronos slayed Methus and all of the flame dragon's allies. He devoured their bodies and renewed his waning strength. But he was not yet fully recovered, and as his name suggested, The Devourer needed more dragons to feed upon. The Devourer Returns Kronos created a lethal dragon disease, forged of his own blood. He spread it across Auratia, murdering many dragons. The evil black dragon then created a new race of faithful followers, the chaos dragons, who would bring Kronos the bodies of the fallen so that he could feed upon them. The chaos dragons were given immunity to his deadly disease. Many years passed and most of the dragons were wiped out. Kronos began to realize that he needed to keep some of the dragons alive in order to maintain his own strength. The black dragon also found that his chaos dragons lacked intelligence. He had heard rumors about an offshoot race of The Osira, known as The Shax. They were sly, greedy, and lacked morality. They had difficulty taming dragons because of their own corruption. Promising them the use of his chaos dragons, Kronos persuaded The Shax to help him. The Shax worshiped Kronos as their god, and violently swept across the land in his honor. The various species of Auratia had suffered greatly due to the continual slaughter. Many were still struggling to survive, including The Osira, but they were built to be strong and resilient. Realizing that their tie with dragons was weakening due to heavy losses on both sides, The Osira decided to take a stand. Working side by side with dragons, they built up an army to challenge The Shax – their most immediate threat. The Osira, paired with their dragons, proved themselves to be more powerful than The Shax. Kronos became extremely angry. Using a combination of his own power and alchemy, he created the first of the wicked undead. He raised the bodies of both Osira and dragon-kind to defeat those that would stand against him. Having felt the deaths of so many of his fellow brethren, The Guardian Lysaia was once again coerced out of hiding. But he was much older and weaker than his former friend. In one final gesture, Lysaia released his soul and his power into Kholan, the leader of The Osira, before engaging in one final fight with The Devourer. Lysaia perished. During the final fight between both ancient dragons, one of the black dragon's claws had been cut off. Kholan used this claw along with the power bestowed upon him by Lysaia to deliver the killing blow. Kronos' heart turned to stone and his body shattered, its pieces scattered across the world. The force of the impact was too much for Kholan, and he too was killed. Fragile Peace After the battle of the ancients, the remaining Shax fled, and the dragons and The Osira were safe. Centuries passed and each race began to rebuild their lost homes. Evil can be clever, though. In the Valley of Death something stirs. The new leader of The Osira has mysteriously vanished. Bright, red eyes spy upon the world, waiting... Take up arms and head to the land, seas, and skies as you prepare to battle for the very fate of Auratia! Do you have what it takes to be the next Dragon's Prophet? Category:Lore Category:History